jos_houtsma_gedichtenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Het bestiaire
Orfeus' hofstoet Het Bestiaire van Guillaume Apollinaire Orfeus Bewonder, lezer, zijn magie, de vorstelijke melodie: dit is de toon waarop het licht vibreert, gelijk ons Hermes Trismegistus leert. Schildpad Mijn vingers grijpen als bevlogen in mijn Thracische lier, en zie hoe door dit schildpadhuis, dit lied, elk dier tot dansen wordt bewogen. Paard Ik zal u rijden met mijn strenge dromen, u slaan onder het halster van mijn lot, het leidsel waar ik u mee zal betomen is het volmaakte vers dat gij me ontlokt. Yak De vacht van deze yak, en zelfs de vacht die Jason eertijds tot in Colchis bracht, zijn van nul en generlei waarde bij de gouden lokken waar mijn hart naar smacht. Slang Gij hunkert, vriend, naar vrouwelijk schoon, hoe menig edel vrouwspersoon is niet gesneefd door uw foul play: Cleopatra, Eurydice En ik weet er nog wel een of twee. Kat Ik wens me een huis, een vrouwtje dat haar plaats kent, boeken en een kat, en ik wens me vrienden zonder tal opdat ik me niet vervelen zal. Leeuw O leeuw, o toonbeeld van onwaardig lijden, gevallen vorst, kunt gij in deze tijden enkel nog, voor vertier van Duitse horden, in een Hamburgse Zoo geboren worden? Haas Wees niet, als minnaar of als haas, steeds bang, en toch steeds op de taas, maar laat altijd uw kostbaar brein als een hazinne drachtig zijn. Konijn Ik weet een heel geheim konijn, ik wou dat het van mij mocht zijn. Het dartelt vrolijk in de tijm in het land van teder samenzijn. Kameel Don Pedro met zijn vier kamelen, Don Pedro van Alfaroubeira, trok door de wereld, tralalaleira, en niets wat hem een cent kon schelen. O, had ik ook maar vier kamelen! Muis O ledigheid, muis van de tijd die aan mijn levensdagen knaagt: Al achtentwintig en geen schijt tot stand gebracht - wel zeer geslaagd! De olifant Ik draag, als een olifant, behoed- zaam in mijn mond een kostbaar goed. Dood purper! Ik koop glorie voor de pasmunt van zoetgevooisde woorden. Orfeus Ziehier, het ongedierte geeft acte de présence: al wat leeft en wat krioelt: insecten, teken, microben, wonderen waarbij de wereldwonderen verbleken en Pia Beck de moord kan steken. Rups Door noeste vlijt, mijn dichtersbent, verwerft men weelde ongekend. laat ons dus, om ons te ontpoppen als vlinders, eerst als rupsen kroppen. Muggen Ons muggendom kent melodieën die ze in het hoge noorden leren van neven, vuurvliegjes, geheime goden van de beijsde meren. De vlo Vlooien, mijn vrienden! Mijn vriendinnen! wat wreed zijn zij die ons beminnen! Voor hen vergieten we ons bloed. Bemind te worden is bitterzoet. Sprinkhaan Dit is de sprinkhaan onvolprezen die voedsel van Sint Jan mocht wezen. Ach mocht mijn vers op deze wijze het puikje van de mensheid spijzen. Orfeus Uw herte zij het aas, uw visvijver de hemel, o zondaar! Want geen vis in 't visrijke gewemel zo fraai van vinnen of van smaak zo uitgelezen als deze zoete vis, mijn toeverlaat, mijn Jezus. De dolfijn (Voor Jan-Albert) Al ben ik soms ook blij van zin, het leven valt niet mee: dolfijn ben ik, ik buitel in een hachelijke zee. De inktvis Die zich verbergt in wolken inkt en 't bloed van wie hij liefheeft, drinkt, wellustig tot de laatste snik: dit walgelijk gedrocht ben ik. De medusa Medusa's, jammerlijke koppen, die u met uw paarsrode lokken laat rollen op der golven toppen, uw rol heeft mij steeds aangetrokken. De kreeft De crisis heeft zich uitgebreid: mijn liefdesloon, de hele tijd beweegt zich in een kreeftengang, stapje voor stapje achteruit. Karpers In uw vijvers, onder uw lissen, lijkt uw levensduur onbeperkt. Heeft u de dood niet opgemerkt, o, ondoorgrondelijke vissen!? Orfeus Je hoort het zingen van de halkyonen, je hoort gevleugelde sirenen Eros' verleidelijke canzonen aanheffen, vreemde cantilenen - Maar hoeveel zoeter te aanhoren de onsterfelijke engelenkoren! De sirenen Sirenen, wist ik maar waar gij naar smacht als ge uw leed klaagt in de ontleegde nacht! Ik ben een zee, door stemgedruis bevaren, en mijn zingende schepen zijn mijn jaren. De duif O geestelijke duif, die onbevlekt ons onze lieve Jezus hebt verwekt: Maria heet mijn lief, gelijk het uwe. O, laat het mij vergund zijn haar te huwen! De pauw Zie hoe de pauw zijn verenkleed, dat doorgaans over de aarde sleept, tot een rad slaat, zodat zich ongewild zijn lelijk achterwerk onthult. De uil Mijn arme hart, gelijk een uil die aan een schuurdeur is gepind, is leeggebloed, vertrapt en vuil. En ik aanbid wie mij bemint. De ibis Ik zal de onderaardse poort doorgaan, de dood, het is beschikt. O wreed Latijn, o vrees'lijk woord: Ibis die in het Nijlslib pikt. Het rund Het rund: een cherubijn. Hij zingt van paradijs, van engelkoren waar wij, als god ons goed gezind is, vrienden, ook toe zullen horen. ---- Terug naar de Hoofdpagina Verder naar Reizigster ---- 1. Zwanen van Nederland 2. Cyclisme 3. Je minnaar is van papier 4. Oldenburger wal 5. Onkenbaar 6.In plechtig voorjaarszonlicht 7. Zomer in de stad 8. Botshol 9. Vier uur 10. Met grote hanenpoten 11.De duivenmelker 12. Overtocht 13. Het bestiaire 14. Reizigster 15. Vlieguren 16. Gedaan uit liefde 17. Het boek van de wereld 18. Linkerhand 19. Zeven zuilen 20. Emblemata 21. Centrifuge 22. Zakelijk 23. Van bovenlicht naar bovenlicht 24. Goed, goed 25. Spleen 26. Seizoenen 27. Door de Syrische sneeuw 28. Heel precies 29. Téologos 30. Enter the Dragon 31. Zuchtend 32. De ballade van Roodborstje Pik 33. No Chamber Music 34. Lady Madonna 35. Break on through 36. Yoko 37. Zwanen 38. De wereld is in wezen doodeenvoudig 39. Eenzaamheid 40. Istanboel 41. Causeries Goethesques 42. Venetiaanse epigrammen 43. Definitely Chinese 44. Agenda 45. Aspiraties 46. Points de vue 47. Basia 48. Artemis Revisited 49. Abendrot 50. Zelf gevoeld 51. Palermo 52. Petrarca koning van de nacht 53. Mystieke vissers 54. Goden 55. De vloermat van uw gouden haren 56. Er trekt een diepe rilling door de dijken 57. Dienstbaarheid 58. Determinisme 59. Blues 60. Sjibbolets 61. Dames enkelspel 62. In dit nieuwe jaar 63. Plopsa 64. Op reis 65. Waarschijnlijk dreigt het droog 66. Remises 67. Prinsjesdag 68. Onder de iep 69. De ultieme ober 70. Als kool, als peen 71. Meer gedichten 72. Vertalingen